Ask The Clique
by aznbamf
Summary: What if the Clique characters are trapped in a cold dark room? And the Author tortures them with WEIRD questions asked by you guys?
1. Day 1

**Enjoy :**

* * *

_Ask The Clique_

_The Beginning._

All the PC came in a dark cold room.

Massie: Where are we?!

Alicia: It's cold in here, and I wore Seven Mini skirt and a Ralph Lauren polo!

Author: Muhahaha you are trapped in here!

Kristen, Dylan: WHAT?!

Claire: I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES!

Author: Too bad! Now you the readers ask any question to the Clique Characters! ANYTHING!! All you need to do is put it in the review thingy! LOL! You can ask any character that's in the Clique book! It can be retarded, funny, personal, etc! and in the next chapter I will ask it to the whoever it's supposed to be asked by!

Toodles!

Massie: So what you're saying is, I'm trapped in this place 'til the NEXT CHAPTER?!

Author: Yup.

PC: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

**So ask away!! You can ask the Briarwood Boys, LBR's, Parents, ANYONE!**

**I'm not going to:**

**_Massie: blah blah blah_**

**in the following chapters.**


	2. Day 2

**Ha, thanks for all the questions.**

**This is like pretty long. Enjoy!**

* * *

_1 day later_

All the PC was lieing on the cold floor, about to die because of lack of make up, clothes, and beauty products, "I'm going to die in this place!" Massie shouted out

"I need my face wash or my face will break out!" Alicia said as she patted her skin

Dylan's stomache grumbled, "I NEED FOOD!" she shouted

"GOSH, SHUT UP!" I yelled

"Don't tell us to shut up! We've been here for too long!" Kristen said

"Spoiled brats, it's only been one day." I said

Claire jumped up, "AHHH! SPIDERS!" She cried out

"Question time." I said

"Ugh. Finally, now we can get out of here!" Massie said

"Ok, but first, we need the Briarwood boys to come in!" I said

The PC was shocked! Their crushes are going to be stuck in the same room as them!

Cam, Derrick, Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Griffin came in the dark, cold room, "Where the hell are we?" They all asked

A loud thud noise was made when I slammed the door, "You're in a dark room with the PC girls." I said, "Now sit by them!"

_Dear Derrick,_

_Do you like Massie? Be honest!_

_Dear Massie,_

_Do you like Derrick?_

_-inskipgrl101_

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?" Derrick yelled out

"Answer!" I yelled or be doomed.

A suspensful music turned on saying "Dun, Dun DUUUN!!"

"Uh, no." Derrick said.

"WHAT?!" Massie yelled out in furry

"You're immature, stuck up, spoiled, and rude!"

"I AM NAWT!"

"Yeah you are. That's why nobody wants to date you."

Massie was shaking all over, It's true, nobody wants to date me. She turned emo and went to a corner.

"Whoa. That was harsh, dude." Josh said

Derrick shrugged.

"Massie, what about you."

"NO I HATE STUPID DERRICK!"

The room became smaller.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Everybody yelled

"Oh I forgot to tell you one thing. The room becomes smaller and smaller until you guys sufficate if you lie! So you have to tell the truth!"

"Fine, I like Derrick. I loved him since 7th grade." Massie said honestly

Everbody made "awww" sounds

The room became normal sized.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Derrick asked

"Well, because, YOU LIKE SOMEBODY ELSE!!"

"Ok stop fighting, next question."

_Dear Claire,_

_Why don't you ever speak up for your self?_

_-AlyParker407_

Everybody stared at her, "B-Because… WHEN I WAS LITTLE I WAS ABUSED!"

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled out

"Yeah. My real Dad abused me. Jay is my step-dad."

"Ehmygawd, Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Be-Because, I thought you guys will judge me differently."

"Pssh. You got that right." Alicia said

"Alicia will be self destructed in 10. 9. 8."

"WHAT?! NOOOO!"

"7. 6. 5."

"STOP STUPID BOMB!" Josh yelled

"4. 3. 2."

"NO!" Everybody yelled out

"1. 0."

The PC started to cry.

"JUST KIDDING! HAHA" I said

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY" Alicia yelled out

"TO ME IT IS! HAHA! LBR'S! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS FELL FOR IT!" I laughed, "Next questions."

_Dear Cam,_

_Cam do you regret dating Olivia?_

_Dear Claire,  
Claire if Cam didn't Date her would you have taken him back right away?_

_-__Jackie24 CliqueFan_

"Well, yeah. Olivia was just a distraction, So I wouldn't have to think about Claire all the time. Plus, all Olivia is a horrible mom." Cam said

Claire was touched, "Aw. You really thought about me all the time?"

"Yeah, because I love you."

They were about to kiss, but I, of course, interupted them, "NO PURPLEING IN THIS ROOM!"

"What the heck is 'purpleing'?" Claire asked

"Ok, the guys color is blue and the girls color is red. If the two colors mix, it turns into purple."

"Oh. That makes sense." Claire said

"Ok, Claire answer your question."

"Uh, well, no." Claire said

"What!!" I yelled

"Because, I have huge feelings for, for, DERRICK!"

"EHMYGAWD!" Massie yelled out

"WHAT!" Derrick and Cam yelled

Cam was about to punch Derrick's face, but Derrick stopped him, "What the hell, dude? It's not my fault Claire likes me."

"CLAIRE IS MINE! MIIIINNNNE!" Cam said

Claire and the rest of the people backed away sllooowwlllyy.

"NOBODY WILL TAKE HER! SHE IS MY PREECCIIOOUUSS!" Cam said as he morphed into that ugly character on the Lord of The Rings.

Scary music was on.

"WHAT THE FUDGESICLE?!" I yelled, "This isn't suppose to happen."

"Claire, do something!" Massie yelled as she pushed her to him.

"WHAT THE HECK!? YOU WANT ME TO DIE?"

Scary music turned off

"Yeah, acutally I do. You like Derrick and he is totally my HART."

"WTF?" Claire said

"FIX HIM!" I yelled out

Scary music turned back on.

"Ok, Cam, calm down."

"NO! UNTIL I KILL DERRICK!" Cam yelled

Claire whispered something to me. I nodded yes, "Here goes nothing." She said as she gave a huy-uge wet kiss to Cam.

Cam blushed and turned back to human.

Joyful music turned on.

"YAY!" Everybody yelled

"CELEBRATE LATER! QUESTION TIME!"

_Dear Massie,_

_Why cant you be yourself I mean all the readers know your insecure and like Claire (you like eating sweets and sing broadway songs when nobodys around) I mean these are your friends obviously you can be yourself around them without acting like your little miss perfect because trust me your not nobody is you dont see me doing that now do you._

_-Actingredhead_

"I AM SO MY SELF!" Massie yelled out

"You like sweets and sing broadway songs?" Derrick asked

"Pshhh. No."

The room became smaller.

"OK, YES I LOVE BROADWAY SONGS!"

"HAHA NO WAYY!" Kemp and Chris laughed

"AND I AM SO MY SELF IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY"

The room became even more smaller.

"Ok, fine, I admit it. I love candy, I hate designer clothes! I really wish I could wear Gap Overalls, I hate wearing make up, I hate being rich, I envy the LBR's, and I hate shopping! It's a huge pain!"

Everybody's jaw dropped on the cold floor.

"S-So you're saying is. YOU LOVED MY GAP OVERALLS?" Claire asked

"YES! I REALLY WISH I DIDN'T BURN IT!"

"It's like I don't even know you anymore." The PC said

"WHO CARES NEXT QUESTION!"

_Dear Dylan, _

_Why do you think your so fat your not fat your like evreybody else thin and curvatious haha btw your one of my favorite characters in the book because your not afraid to be yourself and have fun. (Kristen and Claire tie for second favorite and Alicia and Massie tie for third)_

_-Actingredhead_

"Aw, you're very very sweet! And I am so nawt skinny."

The room became small.

"Ok, I think I fat be-because. When was in elementary school, I was over weight. Like maybe 60 pounds over weight. Everybody made fun of me. So I went on a diet and lost a 60 pounds. BUT STILL! I'M LIKE 6 CLOTH SIZES BIGGER THEN CLAIRE!"

"Dylan, you are not overweight. You are perfect! You're not super-anerexic-skinny like the rest of your friends. You're awesome size." Kemp said

"You really think so?"

"PSSH NO!"

Dylan cried

"YOU'RE MEAN! YOU'RE HAVING TIME OUT!" I yelled

Kemp was escorted into a small closet, and he is clausticphobic.

"AHHH!! I'M CLAUSTICPHOBIC!"

_Dear Rest of PC,_

_Why dont you stand up to Massie shes going to still boss you around until you do something about it who cares if she kicks out havent you ever heard of retaliation!_

_-Actingredhead_

"What the fudgesicle is retaliation?" Alicia asked

"It means to pay back, or revenge somebody. Gosh, you need to pay attention in your english class!" I said

"AHHH I'M CLAUSTICPHOBIC" Kemp yelled

"Fine you can get out." I yelled

Kemp ran out and went to a corner and sucked his thumb.

"Well, because, you can never pay back Massie Block. It's impossible." Claire said

"This one LBR tried to revenge Massie, but it failed and Massie got so mad she made the LBR get kicked out of BOCD." Kristen said

"WOOOW!" I yelled, "NEXT QUESTION!"

_Dear PC, _

_Why didn't you beat up Kemp and Plovert with your plastic credit cards when you knew that they were harassing Dylan?_

_-emeraldeyes101_

"This is such and easy question. Because we didn't have our credit cards at Skye's party!" Alicia said

_  
DearDerrick,_

_If you had to like a member of the PC besides Massie, who would it be?_

_-emeraldeyes101_

"Uh… Claire." Derrick said

"WHAT?!" Claire, Massie, and Cam yelled out

"Yeah. She is so awesome and pretty."

"SHE'S MY PRECIOUS!" Cam said as he was about to morph again

"CLAIRE, HELP HIM!"

"CAM, CALM DOWN! I'M GOING TO NEVER DATE YOU AGAIN IF YOU TURN INTO THAT UGLY CREATURE!"

Cam turned back into himself, "OMG sorry about that. I didn't know it will happen again."

"It's fine."

"WOW THIS IS CAR-AZZY!" I yelled

"But, Derrick, you really like me?"

"Yeah."

Claire and Derrick made googleing eyes to each other.

"STOP THE MADNESS!" I yelled, "NOW YOU WILL BE TRAPPED IN HERE TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUAHAHA!"

* * *

**HAH! Couldn't do all the questions, but I'll do alot more next chapter!**

**Sorry this was like 9 pages long?**

**anyways.**

**ask more questions!!**

**And please do not repeat questions that is already in the story puh-lease!!**


	3. Day 3

**Thx for all the outrageous, crazy, weird questions!**

**ily**

* * *

_Ask the Clique._

_Day 3_

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" I yelled out

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I'M STARVING!" Dylan said

I sighed, "Here is your food." I said as I threw some bread on the floor.

Everybody ran to the food and started to devour it, "NOO! BREAD HAS CARBS!" Massie said, "BUT IT'S SOOO GOOD!"

"Ok, question time!"

"Ugh, again? How long are we staying in this cold dirty place?" Massie asked

"Seriously! I haven't taken a shower in 3 days!" Kristen said

I sniffed them, "EW! You smell like shizzle!" I said as I fanned my nose

"Thanks for telling me." Kristen said sarcastically

"You're welcome" I said as a smiled

_Dear Claire,_

_Why do you cry so much? You're like a big blubbery baby_

_-clhoepa_

Claire started to cry.

I rolled my eyes, "Here it goes again."

"Well, you do cry a lot." Massie said

"I-It's be-because… I MISS ORLANDO!" Claire cried out

"GOSH! ORLANDORK!" Alicia said

"DON'T CALL ME AN ORLANDORK! It is x100000 better then stupid New York!"

"Oh WEML!"

"What?"

"It's what ever major loser! Duh!"

_Dear Claire,_

_Why don't you dump Cam? He's a looser and you keep breaking up so just dump him_  
_-clhoepa_

"Gosh, another question for Kuh-laire!" Massie said

"I'm a loser?" Cam asked

Claire stopped crying, "It's because, He is soo hawt and I love him to death. And maybe he is a loser, but his eyes are soo sexy!"

"I am known for my awesome stealthy looks." Cam bragged

"But, I'm dumping him for Derrick."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I'm sick of you! I'm sooo going for Derrick now."

"WOW!" I said, "NEXT QUESTION."

_Dear Claire,_

_Why do you think you and cam break up all the time? _

_-itachifan1243_

"Because, Cam always think I'm cheating on him! Seriously!"

"NO I DON'T! You always think I'm cheating on you!"

"PSHH. WHATEVER! YOU THOUGHT I HAD A CRUSH ON JOSH? REMEMBER?"

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU WITH NINA AND NIKKI!"

"GOSHH! STOP FIGHTING! YOU SOUND LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE! GOODNESS." I yelled

_Dear Alicia,_

_If you hate your boobs so much why don't you get breast reduction surgery?_

_-itachifan1243_

Everybody stared at her enormous Double D's, "STOP STARING YOU PERVERTS!"

"Ohmigosh! They are huge!" The Briarwood Boys said

Alicia slapped them all at one time, "GOSH!"

"Answer the question!" I yelled

"What are you talking about? I love my boobs! They are the best thing that ever happened to me!"

The room became smaller.

"LIAR!" I yelled

"Ok, fine. I hate my boobs. The only reason I'm not getting a breast reduction surgery is… it's too expensive…"

"Alica, I-Is t-that true? You're… P-P-Po-Poor?!" Massie asked

Alicia started crying, "Y-Ye-NO!"

"WHAT?! THEN WHY DIDN'T THE ROOM BECOME SMALLER?" I asked

"Because, you need to be like 18 years old to have plastic surgery! DUH!" Alicia said

_Dear Josh,_

_Don't you think it's a LITTLE creepy that you and Alicia look almost RELATED yet you date?_

_-itachifan1243_

"We do nawt look related!" Alicia said

"Alicia is Hispanic, while I'm Caucasian." Josh said

I tilted my head, "Josh, you look Hispanic."

"I'm not! My mom is Irish and my Dad is French!"

"Hmmm. Liar." I said

_Dear Cam,_

_I hate you._

_-itachifan1243_

"That's nice to know…." Cam said

_Dear Derrick, _

_What would your ideal dream date be?_

_-massieroxmysox_

"What kind of question is that? I've been on so many dates, so I've been everywhere." Derrick said

_Dear Massie, _

_Would you rather kiss Derrick after he vomited or after he ate pig's feet?'_

_-massieroxmysox_

"Vomited for sure. I can taste all the food he ate that day." Massie said

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?!" Derrick asked

"I just love you so much. I would kiss you even if you eat poop!"

Derrick was disgusted, "Block, are you OK?

Massie started to twitch , "Ye-Yeah of c-course I am! Wh-Why wouldn't I b-be?"

"Because you are twitching."

She started twitching even more,"N-No I'm No-Not!"

He backed away sllooowwllly.

"Derr-Derrick I need y-you!" Massie said as she jumped to him and gave him a smooch on the kisser.

"AH! WHAT THE FRENCHTOAST?!" Derrick said as he pushed Massie off of him.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"AHH!! NEXT QUESTION!"

_Dear Kemp, _

_Why do you always act so pervy?_

_-massieroxmysox_

"It's because… When I was younger I was very very unpopular. And when I started become perverted and made perverted jokes, I became popular!"

"We never liked your perverted jokes." Derrick pointed out

"Wh-WHAT?!"

"They weren't even perverted…"

Kemp went emo and started to cut himself.

"EMO!" I said

_Dear Kristen, _

_Do you love playing soccer so much because you get to flirt with the guys?_

_-massieroxmysox_

"Psshhh, No! Of course not! Soccer is my love, not boys." Kristen said

The room became smaller.

The PC gasped, "LIAR!"

"Ok, fine, I do it for the boys!"

"So when we were having our boyfast, you were really flirting with boys?!" Massie asked

Kristen whimpered, "Y-Yes…"

"WHAT! I should just kick you out of the PC!" Massie said

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!"

"Well, I think its kinda hawt for her to play soccer for the boys." Griffin said

"Yeah, same here!" The Briarwood Boys said

"We can see her toned butt and boobs."

Kristen gasped and covered her boobs, "EW!"

_Dear Claire, _

_What do you like about Derrick. do you think you guys will go out?_

_-massieroxmysox_

"That he is sensitive, yet funny, he is soo cute and hawt, and of course we will soo go out after we get out of this horrible room!"

"KUH-LAIRE! YOU WILL NOT GO OUT WITH DERRICK! HE IS MINE!" Massie yelled out

"NOO SHE'S MINE! MY PRECIOOUSS!" Cam said as he turned into the ugly creature on the Lord of The Rings. He grabbed Derrick's throat and started suffocating him.

"NO! CAM! STOP!" Claire pleaded

"MY PRECIOUS!!"

"HELP HIM!" I yelled

"CAM! STOP TURNING INTO THAT UGLY CREATURE! YOU REALLY MIGHT BE LIKE THAT FOREVER!"

Cam turned back to his normal self, "Oh crap! Sorry Derrick."

Derrick coughed, "It's cough ok cough"

_Dear Massie,_

_Will you harm Claire after you get out of the room for hitting on your guy? _

_-massieroxmysox_

"Maayybbee…" Massie said

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Claire asked

_Dear Claire,_

_Do you still have feelings for josh after your kiss under the bleachers?_

_Dear Josh,_

_Do you still have feelings for Claire after your kiss?_

_-humathepuma_

"Uh, no. It was only to make Cam jealous." Claire said

"What?! I still have huge feelings for you!"

Everybody's sweat dropped like in those anime/cartoon shows_  
_  
_Dear Derrick,_

_Would you rather kiss Massie or Claire?_

_-ohyeahitsgrace_

"OMG! THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND THAT ASKED THIS QUESTION!" I yelled, "Everybody, say 'I LOVE ohyeahitsgrace!'"

"Do we have to?" Derrick asked

"YES OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DOOOMMMEED!"

Everybody sighed, "I LOVE ohyeahitsgrace!!" Everybody in the room yelled

"Anyways, answer the question Derrick."

"Massie is kinda prettier, but Claire obviously had more kissing experience. So, I would so go for a threesome!" Derrick said

"EW! WE ARE NOT GAY!" Massie and Claire yelled

_Dear Claire, _

_Would u rather kiss cam or derrick?_  
_-ohyeahitsgrace_

"Hard question…. Cam was my 2nd kiss. But I never kissed Derrick before… So, Derrick!" Claire yelled

_Dear Alicia, _

_Have you ever wished that you were not pretty??_

_Dear Massie, _

_Have you ever been jealous of Alicia??_

_Dear Cam,_

_Have you ever had any feelings for Massie??_

_-CliqueLuver4lyfe_

"EW, NO! I NEVER WANT TO BE UGLY LIKE ohyeahitsgrace!" Alicia yelled

"True, true." I said

"I've never, I repeat never been jealous of Alicia." Massie said

The room became smaller.

"LIAR!" I yelled

"I'M NOT LIEING!"

The room became even smaller so everybody could smell everybody's B.O.

"STOP LIEING! I CAN SMELL CAM'S B.O.!" Claire yelled out

"FINE! I've been jealous of Alicia since I formed the PC! I wish I had her body, her hair, her face, her clothes!"

"Whoaaa." I said, "What about you, Cam."

"Well, Massie is a pretty girl. But I'm not sure I like, like, her."

"HAHA LOSER!" I yelled, "For the next question, I'm going to ask Layne Abley and Olivia Ryans to come in."

"WHAT! NOT LAYNE ABLEY AND DUH-LIVIA!" The PC yelled

"HAHA I love torturing you guys"

_Dear Duh-livia,  
1. Did you like Cam? (Like, like I mean! lmao)  
2. Why do you think you haven't been accepted into the pc? (Once again, lmao.)  
3. What do you think of Claire?_

_-Lolgirl_

"Like Cam is a hottie of course, And the PC is gay, so I never want to be in it, and Claire is a Orlandork-white-blonde haired-boyfriend stealing-freak!" Duh-livia said

"THE PC IS SOO NAWT GAY! YOU'RE NOT IN IT BECAUSE YOU ARE A TOTAL LBR/B-LISTER!" The PC yelled

"AND I AM NOT A BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Claire yelled out

"GET THAT FREAK OUT OF HERE!" Massie yelled

"Sorry, Olivia."

A trap door beneath Duh-livia opened and she fell in and died. The end!

"Whoa. Scary!" Everybody said

_Dear Layne,_

_Are you rich? If you are, why do you shop at Salvation Army?_

_-Patraiki_

"Well, my Dad is the manager to A&F in 9 states?" Layne said, "So, I guess that makes me rich."

"OMG! SERIOUSLY?!" Massie said

"Yeah… and the only reason I shop and Salvation Army is, because my parent makes me wear designer clothes, so before I go to school, I go to a Salvation Army store and buy some clothes and put my designer clothes in the Lost and Found at school." Layne said

"WOOWW!" Everybody yelled

"Ok, now escort Layne out. I don't want her here!" The PC said except Claire

"Fine."

Layne Abely was escorted out

"NEXT QUESTION!"

_Dear Briarwood Boys,  
Have and of you liked Kristin I mean all of you play soccer but none of you like her? I wish someone would date her._

_-arystar_

"Aww, how very thoughtful of you!" Kristen said, "Well, all the boys are taken, Alicia is with Josh, Cam is with Claire, Massie is with Derrick, and Kemp and Chris are taken by Dylan."

"You left one boy out, Griffin." I said

"Griffin is so nawt my type."

Griffin came out of the shadows, "I like you Kristen. Even if I'm not a soccer player."

"Awww! You do?"

"Yeah."

They were making googly eyes at each other.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I yelled

_Dear everyone in the Small Room,  
If you had to date anybody, who would you date and why?  
-CliqueMaterial_

"I think you already know who we all like by now." Massie said, "And why? Because they are HART!"

"OK NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MORE QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED! MUAHHA!"

"NO! ANOTHER DAY WITH OUT SHOWERS AND DESIGNER CLOTHES!!"

* * *

**HEHE! Please ask 1 or 2 questions! It took forever answering every single one!!**

**I was totally joking about ohyeahitsgrace and how she is ugly.. lol**

**check out her story, its called meant to be.**

**ily!!**

**and ASK AWAY**

* * *


	4. Day 20

**HAHA THIS IS UBER LONG!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**I DON'T KNOW OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR WEBSITES, OR ANY OTHER THINGS I PUT IN THIS STORY!**

**ILY!**

* * *

Day 20

"HEHE! I'M BACK!" I said enthusiastically

"Foooodd!! Waaateeeerr!" They all said

"Goshhh it's only been 8 days."

"MORE LIKE 20!" Kristen yelled

"Ehmehgosh! My hair smells like Derrick's feet, and I need to be drenched in my Chanel #15!" Massie snapped

"And I need my leave-in conditioner!!" Alicia said

"AND MY FOOD!" Dylan yelled

"Plus, I need my new favorite candy, chocolate!!" Claire said

"WTF happened to your favorite candy, gummy worms?" Cam said angrily

"Derrick gave me chocolate." Claire said while she smiled

"Gosh! You whiney babies! Do you see the boys whining? I think not!" I said

"Cam whined." Alicia pointed out

I sighed, "Because, they don't need any of this crap! Haven't you seen 7 Things Spoof on YouTube!"

"YouTube is for LBR's." Massie said, "Like you."

"That's it. Punishment time."

"NOOOOO!" They all screeched

_Dear Cam,_

_Are you gay? Even if you're not, would you rather kiss Derrick or Josh?"_

_-xaxa3_

"HAHAHA! FUNNIEST QUESTION SINCE 1978!" I laughed out

"I'm not gay!" Cam said as he checked his fingernails for broken cuticles, "Ha! The room didn't become smaller!"

"Argg." I said

"And I will never, I repeat never, kiss a boy!"

The room became smaller

"EHMEHGOSH!" The PC yelled out

"OK! FINE! I CONFESS! I KISSED A GUY AT A NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY! BUT IT WAS FOR A DARE!" Cam yelled out

"AHHH!! WHO?!" Massie asked

"Dempsey Solomon…." Cam said

"WHAT! DEMPSEY?!" The boys asked

"Yes!! It was for a dare, I swear!"

"Where was I when this happened?" Derrick asked

"You were passed out since you drank so much."

"Oh."

"Next question!"

_Dear Cam,_

_If you had to go out with someone besides Claire who would it be (in the PC though!)  
_

_Dear Briarwood Boys,_

_If you could go out with any PC girl even if they're taken who would it be?_

_Dear Massie, _

_Who is your best closest friend in the PC?  
_

_Dear Author,_

_How did you come up with such a brilliant idea? OMG I heart it!  
-Megan_

"Arg, I only said one question per person…" I said, "But thanks, I heart you! And it's a secret…"

"Uh… Massie!" Cam said

Everybody gasped, "WHAT!" Massie yelled

"OMG this is so hilarious!" I yelled

"I'm already going out with Alicia!" Josh said

"Uh, Massie or Claire. I don't know." Derrick said

"HEY! THAT'S MY ANSWER!" Cam yelled

"Well, I'm for sure going out with CLAIRE!" Derrick said, "Massie is a drama queen."

"NO I AM NOT!!" Massie yelled out

"Pshhh. Whatev." Claire said

"No I am!" Cam yelled out

"NO I AM!" Derrick screeched back

Cam turned into the ugly creature from Lord of the Rings once more, "SHE'S MY PRECIOUS!"

Derrick sloooooowly backed away from him, "Uh, uh, CLAIRE HELP HIM!"

"I don't think so. I helped him the last 3 times. It's your turn, Massie." Claire said

"WHAT! I don't know what to do!" Massie said

"GIVE HIM A SMOOCH ON THE LIPS!"

"EWW HE IS A UGLY MONSTER THAT IS DESPERATLY IN NEED OF A CHAPSTICK!"

"JUST KISS HIM!"

"FINE!" Massie said. She walked in baby steps, with a lip gloss in hand, "HERE GOES NOTHING!" She slapped Hot Fudge Glossip Girl lip-gloss all over Cam's lips, and then she kissed him.

Cam turned back to normal, "Gosh! Did I turn into that ugly thing again?"

Everybody nodded their heads.

"And why do I have lipstick on?" Cam asked

"Correction, lipgloss." Massie said

"Massie, answer your question." I said

"My best friend in the PC has to be Alicia. Because Kuh-laire is a boysnatcher!"

"WHATEVER! I AM NOT A BOYSNATCHER! He liked me first!"

"NEXT QUESTION! GOOOOOSSH!"

_Dear Dylan,_

_Don't you think it's kind of wrong that you went with TWO guys to Skye Hamilton's party? Are you having a threesome or something?  
_

_  
Dear Derek,_

_Why do you pull your pants down all the time? No one wants to see your butt._

_-Cela Fille_

"Arg. I said one question per person. -.-" I said

"I do nawt think it's weird how I went with two guys."

"AND ME AND CHRIS ARE NOT GAY! SO IT'S NOT A THREESOME!"

"Suuurree.' I said

"Everybody wants to see my butt! It's so sexy!" Derrick said as he wiggled it

"Actually, nobody does. It's gar-oss." Massie said

Derrick started to cry, "W-What?! I th-thought everybody lo-loved my b-b-b-butt!"

"No, nobody does. Except Layne Abeley, because she is an LBR."

"Ew. Layne Abeley?" Derrick asked

"Yeah. So puh-lease stop showing your nasty hairy butt!" Everybody said

Derrick checked his butt, "It's not hairy! I just haven't shaved it for a while!"

"Little TMI?" I said, "Next question

_Dear Dylan,  
How do you manage to stay so different from the rest of the PC? You're like the only funny one  
P.S. you're my favorite PC member.  
Dear Kemp and Plovert,  
Why were you guys asses and sent pig pics to Dylan? I mean, she was only trying to get you guys to like her more!'_

_-inskipgrl101_

"Aw. I am very much loved." Dylan said

Kemp and Chris laughed, "It's because she is really fat. I mean who wears size 6?"

"I DO!!" I said, "YOU GUYS GET TIME OUT! SOMEBODY ESCORT KEMP INTO A DARK TINY CLOSET, AND SOMEBODY ESCORT CHRIS INTO A ROOM FILLED WITH CALENDERS THAT MARKS 'FRIDAY THE 13TH'!"

Some buff dudes came and escorted them.

"NOOO I'M CLAUSTIPHOBIC!!" Kemp yelled

He was dragged into a closet, "AHHH I'M CLAUSTICPHOBIC

Chris was dragged into a room filled with calendars that marked 'Friday the 13th"

"AHHH I'M PARASKAVEDEKATRIAPHOBIC!!" Chris yelled

"Para-what?" Massie asked

We heard muffled sounds of them screaming.

"Moving on…" I said

"Well,"

"CLAUSTIPHOBIC!" Kemp yelled

Dylan continued, "I am very different becau-"

"PARASKAVEDEKATRIAPHOBIC!!" Chris yelled

Dylan got mad, but still continued, "Because I am a"

"CLAUSTICPHOBIC, PARASKAVEDEKATRIAPHOBIC!" Kemp and Chris yelled

"UGH, JUST LET THEM OUT!" I yelled

The buff dudes dragged them out.

"AHHH I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE THANKS TO YOU!" Kemp and Chris said

"You're welcome." I said as I smiled

_Dear Derrick,  
Do you seriously want to date Kuh-laire?  
Or do you secretly like Dylan or Kristen?  
-CliqueMaterial_

"Pshh. I'm soo over Kristen." Derrick said

"WHAT?! You went out with Kristen?" Massie asked

"Yeah. Like a summer ago."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"You're not important in my life." Derrick said

Massie shook, "WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT THE TIMES WE DATED?"

"Nope."

"WHAT?!"

"I will rather date Claire." Derrick said

"Of course!" Claire said like it was soo ah-vious.

_Dear PC, _

_Would you ever wear non-designers?  
_

_Dear Briarwood Boys, _

_If forced by, ahem, your girls, would you wear a dress for them? With diamonds?  
_

_Dear Everybody, _

_What is your ringtone for your hawtie?_

_-RandomPerson_

"No we're not gonna work this out tonight, No we're not gonna make this right, So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye, Cause we're not gonna work this out tonight." Claire started to sing Tonight by Jonas Brothers

"WHAT?!" Derrick yelled out

"Oh, it's for Cam."

"WHAT?!" Cam yelled

"Then what's mine?" Derrick asked, totally ignoring Cam

"7 things."

"Mine is Lollipop." Kemp said

"Ah-viously a dirty song." Dylan said as she rolled her eyes

"She, She lick me Like a lollipop (Oh yeah I like that)" Kemp started to sing as he licked the floor.

Everybody made 'WTF?' faces, and started to back away slllooowwllyy

"Ah-viously mine is Love Song by Sara Bareilles."

"Ah-viously." Claire said like Massie says 'Ah-viously.

"Claire, are you a repeat button?'

"No, but why are you mocking me? HAHA!" Claire said

"KUH-LAIRE! I'M SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT PART!"

"Whatev."

"Mineee isssss With You!" Alicia said

"Nobody cares." I said

"EHMEHGOSH! I WOULD NEVER WEAR NON-DESIGNER CLOTHING LIKE KUH-LAIRE!" Massie yelled

"I wear non-designer sometimes." Kristen said

"It's because you are poor." Alicia pointed out

"WELL ATLEAST I DON'T FAKE WHAT MY ETHICITY IS!" Kristen said, "FANNISH!"

Alicia gasped, "How dare you!" She said as she jumped on top of Kristen and started to scratch her with her 500 dollar nails

"FAKE NAILS? PSHHH!! REAL NAILS ARE BETTER!" Kristen said as she scratched her back.

"OWCHHH!"

"Briarwood boys?" I asked, "Dress?? With diamonds?"

"HELL NO!!" The boys said except Kemp

"Kemp… what?!" Derrick said in shock

"Well, I wanted to always wear a dress." Kemp said

"WHAT?!" The boys said, "YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MANLINESS!"

"But I would totally sell the diamonds on eBay."

_Dear Griffin, _

_Have you ever liked any of the PC members beside Kristen?_

_Dear Briarwood Boys,_

_Have any of you ever honestly like Layne?_

_-Nacialuvssoccer_

"YES! FINALLY A QUESTION FOR ME!" Griffin said as he got out of his corner that he was in for the past 20 days

"EWWWW! WHO LIKES LAYNE?!" All the boys yelled out

The room became smaller.

"WTF! SOMEONE LIKES LAYNE ABELEY?! THE MAJOR LBR?!" Massie said

"EWW NOOO NOBODY DOES!" All the boys yelled out again

The room became even _smaller_

"OKAY SOMEBODY TELL THE TRUTH BEFORE I SMELL CAM'S B.O.!" Claire yelled out

"FINE! IT'S ME!" Chris confessed

Everybody gasped.

"YOU LIKE LAYNE MORE THEN ME!?" Dylan asked

"YES! I DATED HER IN THE 2ND GRADE!"

"Pshh. Second grade. That's not dating. The only dating you do in 2nd grade is trading crayons." Dylan said

"Well, I don't like anybody. I love myself!" Griffin said

"Self absorbed much?" I said, "NEXT QUESTION!"

_Dear Everybody,_

_Do you every wish you could ride on a purple pony into a big cloud of cotton candy?_

_-umname?_

"HELL YEAH!" all the boys yelled out

"Ewwww, cotton candy has calories!" The P.C. said

_Dear Cam,_

_After you snuck into the girl's cabin dressed as a girl have you ever wished you were a girl? And if you were a girl, who would u date at BOCD?_

_-hellothere10!!_

"NOO!!" Cam yelled out

The room became smaller

"GASP!" I yelled out

"Only for perverted reasons!" Cam said

"GASP x1000000000!!" I yelled out

"I would totally date Dempsey."

"EWW! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Everybody asked

_Dear Alicia,  
Will your dad really sue everyone you ask him too?  
Will you try to sue the author of this story when you get out?_

_Dear Everybody,  
What's the first thing you would do when u get out of this room?_

_- massieroxmysox_

"Well, duhh!" Alicia said

The room became smaller

"I don't know why the room is smaller, because my daddy will sue anybody."

The room became even smaller

"Ugh, Cam, did you put deodorant on today?" Alicia asked

"Maybe…" Cam said

The room became even smaller.

"FINE! My Dad will not sue, because he doesn't have the license to sue. Goshh! Happy?" Alicia said

"And If my Dad could sue, I would soo sue the author. You RETARD!"

"You're dead." I said

Alicia whimpered

"Just kidding!"

"I will go straight home, take a long 50 hour bath, and then I would do a 24 hour shopping spree with my girls!" Massie said

"Take a loooong bath in a bath salt filled tub, and then eat." Dylan

"Sleep." All the boys said

_Dear Cam, _

_What would you do if Harris ever dated Claire?_

_-LovableHeartBreakers_

"HARRIS WILL DIE!!" Cam yelled as he was going to morph into the ugly creature.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Derrick said as he b-tch slapped him

"Ew. Harris will never date me! He is fugly!" Claire said

"NO HE IS NOT! HE IS HAWT!" Alicia said

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Josh asked

"YOU LIKE CLAIRE? REMEMBER?!" Alicia said

"OMG! THAT WAS LIKE THE 4TH BOOK!"

"THAT'S LAST YEAR, DORK!"

"SHUT UP YOU SOUND LIKE MY FRIEND SARAH Y.!" I yelled

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"NOBODY YOU NEED TO KNOW! MOVING ON!"

_Dear Everyone.  
Who do you want to date right now? And why?_

_-ohyeahitsgrace_

"EHMEHGOSH!! IT'S MY BEST FRIEND GRACE!" I yelled out

"Ugh.. not her again! She is soo annoying!" Massie whined

Grace walked in the room, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"WTF? How did you get in here?" I asked

"I had my people call your people." Grace said

"Oh." I said, "Stupid, Jennifer. Not telling me." I whispered

"Gar-ace, you need to stop asking questions!" Massie said

"Atleast I take showers!" Grace snapped, "LBR!"

"HEY, I TAKE SHOWERS, AND LBR IS MY WORD!"

"You smell like an LBR, look like one too!"

"NEXT QUESTION! SOMEBODY ESCORED MISS GRACE OUT!" I yelled

Some buff dude came in and kicked Grace out.

"YOU WILL HEAR FROM MY LAWYER!" Grace yelled

"Weird….." I said, "NEXT QUESTION!"

_Dear Cam,_

_If Nikki is "nothing" why didn't you tell her to stop following you around? Hmm? We're all wondering._

_-SeeminglyAngelic_

"Well, Nikki has… autism! She is uber-sensitive." Cam said

The room became smaller.

"LIAR!" I said

"Well, I told Nikki that I would go out with her after I broke up with Claire before camp started." Cam confessed

"WHAT! YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME?!" Claire screamed

"Yes…."

"UGH I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!!"

_Dear Josh,  
Do you seriously like Alicia, or do you just think she's hot like the rest of the guys? _

_Dear Plovert,  
What do you look like? _

_-tessabx3_

"Before you answer that question, I heard you have white-grayish hair, dandruff issues, acne, and a mustache." I said

"WHAT?!" Chris yelled, "I DON'T HAVE ANY OF THOSE! But I always wanted a mustache. I really have white-blonde hair, that is shaggy and blue eyes."

The room started to get smaller.

"I'm playing with you guys."

"I hate you." Everybody said

"Fine, I was going to let you guys take a shower tomorrow!"

"WAIT! WE LOVE YOU!!"

"Awww I love you guys too! But byee!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everybody yelled

* * *

**H****ehe! I hope you like this one! ohyeahitsgrace Helped me write it! So check out her story 'Meant to Be'**

**Oh and please write one question per person. Or I will skip your question. Thanks :)**

**ily(:**


	5. Day 52

**HAHA! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. LOL! :)**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**ily(:**

* * *

Day 52

"I'm baaack" I sang

"What the hell! You haven't been here for like 20 days!! Ehmagosh!!" Massie yelled

"Well, I'm saw-rey!"

"FOOD!" The boys yelled

"Oh goodie! I'm so glad you guys are hungry!"

"WE HAVE BEEN STARVING FOR THE PAST 20 DAYS! WE HAD TO EAT BUGS! DO YOU KNOW HOW COCKROACH TASTES LIKE? I THINK NAWT!" Alicia yelled out

I rolled my eyes, "Here are you food, donuts and broccoli!"

"EWW! DONUTS HAVE A LOT OF CALORIES, AND BROCCOLI IS JUST PLAIN GAR-OSS!" Claire yelled out

Everybody stared at her.

"What?" She asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"It's just that you never been concerned about your weight." Massie said, shocked

"Ehmagosh, of course I do!"

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Massie yelled out with arms wide opened

Joyful music turned on

I turned off the music, "QUESTION TIME! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN CRAVING FOR SOME ANSWERS!!"

_Dear Everyone,  
Have you have gone farther than kissing, if you know what I mean, ands if so with who?_

_-dumbroonet621_

"THAT'S OUR PRIVATE LIFE! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Alicia yelled out

"Why? Is it because you never went farther?" Massie asked

"WHAT?! OF COURSE I HAVE!"

The room became smaller.

"GASP!" I yelled out

"This room is rigged; I really did something more then kissing!!" Alicia yelled

The room became even _smaller._

"ALICIA! HURRY AND TELL THE TRUTH BEFORE I SMELL KEMPS B.O.!" Dylan yelled

"I am nawt telling a lie! I swear!" Alicia yelled out

The room became even _smaller_.

Cam's face was at least 1 inch away from Claire's face, it could be closer, but Claire was pushing him away, Dylan's face was in Kemp's butt, Derrick was touching Massie's boobs, and Kristen, Chris, and Griffin were all bunched together like a sandwich. Everybody was crushing Alicia, and Josh was just standing like nothing was wrong.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BOOBS!" Massie yelled as he slapped Derrick's hand

"I'M TRYING TO!!" Derrick said

"GET IT OFF! NOW!"

PPPOOFF!

"MY EYES!! THEY BURN!" Dylan said, "MAN THAT STINKS LIKE CRAP FROM A BABY'S DIAPER! Kemp, why did you have to fart you f-ing LBR!"

"I ATE A LOT OF BROCCLI! YOU KNOW THEY GIVE ME GAS!" Kemp yelled

"ALICIA! TELL THE TRUTH!" They all yelled

Alicia whimpered, "Fine, I only kissed a guy, no tongue."

The room turned normal.

"THANK YOU!" Everybody said

"I only had it with only one girl." Cam and Derrick said

"EHMAGOSH! WITH WHO?!" Massie and Claire demanded

"Skye Hamilington." They both said

"SKYE IS D2M!" Massie and Claire yelled

"Pshhh, 2 times baby!" Dylan said as she winked at Chris and Kemp.

"Once…" Kemp and Chris said disappointingly

"Still a virgin!!" Josh said proudly

"ME TOO! HIGH FIVE!" Kristen said

Josh was about to give her a high five, but she moved her hand, "PSYCHE! HAHA! I already did it with somebody."

"WHO?!" I yelled, because I thought she would never!

"Dune. Duh…"

"For this question we need Harris Fisher to come in puh-lease." I said

"BROTHER WILL HELP ME GET OUT!" Cam said excitingly

Harris Fisher came in.

The girls were blushing, and the guys were doing the exact opposite.

"Where the hell am I?" Harris asked. He saw Cam, "CAMMY! WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! FINALLY WE FOUND YOU GUYS!!"

"Cammy?" Massie asked as she laughed

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut don't go up, chicken wings do, so take my advice and shut it!!" Massie said

"Huh…"

_Dear Harris, _

_Which PC member would you date? Why?_

_-emeraldeyes101_

"WTF?! I would date none, because they are all FRESHMENS!"

Nothing moved.

"Okay, Harris, you're good to go! Except for the fact I have to erase all your memories of this place." I said in an evil tone.

"WHAT?!" Harris yelled

"BYE!!" I said

Two buff dudes came in and put Harris in an Erase Memories-omatic machine.

_Dear Josh,  
I think you should go out with Massie, don't you? I mean you and Massie would look totally ah-dorable together and Alicia is a female dog. So date Massie!_

_-RoyalDarlingx_

"I AM NAWT A FEMALE DOG!" Alicia yelled

"Uh, I don't know." Josh said, unsure. He looked at Massie. He realized how pretty she was.

"JOSH! YOU LIKE ME, AND NAWT HER RIGHT?!" Alicia yelled

Josh walked over the Massie, and pushed Alicia aside, "Massie, I never noticed how pretty your eyes are."

"Awww. Thank you!" Massie said as she batted her way-to-long eye-lashes.

"EWW! TOOO MUSHY-GUSHY!" I said

_Dear Briarwood Boys, _

_Name three things that you have each wanted to do._

_Dear Briarwood Boys, _

_Pick one girl that they can all agree on._

_-Maddie4Life_

"Ride a pink pony up a rainbow." Kemp said

Everybody stared.

"IT'S TRUE! CAN'T A GUY TELL HIS FEELINGS?!"

Everybody stared even more.

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO A COLLEGE PARTY FILLED WITH HOT GIRLS!" Derrick said

"Ah-viously…" Claire said

"NEXT QUESTION!"

The guys huddled up.

"I pic-" Cam was interrupted

"WE CHOOSE CLAIRE!" Derrick yelled

"WTF, DUDE!" The rest of the guys yelled

The girls glared at Claire.

"Uh-Hum!" I yelled as I tried to get their attention, "For the next question we need Kendra and William Block."

"MOMMY AND DADDY WILL SOO SAVE US!" Massie said

They walked in.

"William, I don't think this is the new French Restaurant." Kendra said

"MOM! DAD! GET US OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

_Dear Kendra and William Block,  
Your super rich and powerful so why aren't you saving them plus why don't you ever punish Massie?_

_-2Cute4U101_

"WE DO PUNISH MASSIE!" Kendra said

I stared at her.

"Ok, fine. Maybe I don't."

I stared at her even more.

"FINE! I NEVER PUNISH HER!"

"Start."

"Okay, I will start by making her stay here."

"MOM! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Well this girl thinks I'm not a responsible Mom, so I'm punishing you by making you stay here."

"I HATE YOU!"

"We don't care, so somebody escort Mrs. And Mr. Block out." I said

They were escorted out.

"NEXT QUESTION!"

_Dear Claire,  
If you could make out with one guy for an entire hour who would it be?_

_-just.so.random._

"OMG! How do you make out with a guy for an hour?" Claire asked

Massie snickered, "Kuh-laire, I can't believe you never made out with a guy before!"

"You haven't either, LBR!"

Massie's jaw dropped.

"JUST ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION!" Dylan yelled

"I would make out with, um um um um, Derrick, Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Cam. Maybe Griffin."

"THAT'S ALL THE GUYS!" The PC yelled

"Yup." Claire said as she smiled

"Wowww." I said

_Dear Derrick,  
Would you rather sleep with Massie or Skye Hamilton?_

_-just.so.random._

"Threesome, baby!" Derrick yelled

"PERVERT!" I yelled

"It's true, they are both hot-tays."

"…"

_Dear Cam and Massie, _

_You both have been kicked to the curb and sorta like eachother. Why don't ya go out already?_

_-Kristen Elisabeth_

"Because me and Cam aren't meant for each other. I'm a Winter, and he is a Summer." Massie said as she rolled her eyes, "Ah-viously."

"_Ah-viously_." Claire mocked

"Did you just _mock_ me?"

"Ah-viously." Claire mocked again

"Say that again, One. More. Time…"

"Ah-viously." She said slowly.

"THAT'S IT!" Massie said as she jumped on top of Claire and started to biatch slap her.

"OUCHIE! GET OFF OF ME!"

Massie started to punch her, "NO! YOU STOLE MY GUY AND MY WORD!"

Claire pushed Massie off of her, and started to punch her, "TAKE THAT BIATCH!"

They had a huge cat-fight.

"STOP!" I yelled, "VIOLENTS IS NOT THE ANSWER!" I said in a weird voice.

"You use violets by suffocating us in a room." Kemp pointed out

"SHUT UP! You're asking for another closet time!"

Kemp backed away, whimpering.

Claire and Massie were still punching and biatch slapping each other.

"Wow. This is so interesting." Cam said

"It is." Derrick agreed

"Given." Alicia said

"Yup." Dylan and Kristen said

I got in the middle of them, and I got Massie's 1,000 dollar Tiffany & Co. 30 karat diamond necklace, plus 30 karat gold. I threw it on the floor, and stepped on it, causing it to break. I got Claire's 10 karat diamond with the same amount of silver Dior bracelet and did the same.

"WHAT THE F!" They both yelled

I laughed, "HAHA! You have a bloody nose and a black eye. You have the same!!" I said as I pointed at them.

"Just go to the next question." Alicia sighed.

"I'm sowey. No more questions!" I yelled, "But, you guys are all taking showers!!"

"OMG! SERIOUSLY?!" Massie asked

"Yup, no joke!"

Everybody was cheering, "But," Everybody stopped cheering, "I only have water supply for 2 people. One guy and one girl."

"AWW! SERIOUSLY?!" They all yelled

"SOWEY! I will randomly pick."

They were all crossing their fingers, praying, and crying.

"The 1st one that can take a shower is…. ME!!"

"WHAT! YOU CAN GO HOME AND TAKE A SHOWER! PICK ANOTHER GIRL, PUH-LEASE!" The girls yelled

"My Mom clogged the drain with her armpit hair…"

They made a 'Yucky' face.

"The boy is…. Griffin!"

Griffin got out of his emo corner and started crying tears of joy, "IN YOUR FACE, LOSERS! HAHA! I GET TO TAKE A SHOWER AND YOU DON'T!" He yelled

"WHAT?! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS LOOKS! YOU SHOULD PICK ME!" Josh yelled

"Sorry, gosh. I'll get a shower with enough water for all you guys next month. GOSH!" I yelled. "Well I got to go take a shower! HEHE LOSERS! BYE!"

"NOO TAKE ME WITH YOU!!" They all yelled

"EW! PERVERTS!" I yelled

"IN YOUR PUNY UN-EMO FACE!" Griffin yelled

* * *

**HAHA! I'm so evil(:**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Ask away :)**

**and I did nawt know Yellowfur had a Ask the Clique story, so please don't say I didn't steal it!**

**ily(:**


	6. Day 100

**Heyy!! Sorry x1000 I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I was at school, and blah blah blah.**

**Sorrryy!!**

**Hope you enjoy this awesome, horrific, comedy!!**

**:DDDD**

* * *

I kicked the door open, "Heyy!" I yelled

"Do you know how long it has been since you have been here?!" They all said

"Hmm. Over a month?"

"NO! More like 60 days!" Massie snapped

"Well I'm sor-ey."

"We have been eating BUGS off the floor. Yes, I said BUGS!"

I looked at the PC. They looked like they had on last years designer clothes because it was ratted and torn. They smelled like my brother's gym socks, and their make-up was smeared all over.

"Um. You are wearing last season's clothes." I said to the PC

"WELL DUH! JUST ASK THE GOSH DANGIT QUESTIONS!" Alicia yelled

"Goodness!" I exclaimed

_Dear Derrek and Cam,  
If you could pick one person to go on a tropical island with, who would it be and why?_

_  
Dear Massie,  
If you could change one thing about Derrek, what will it be and why?_

_Dear Author,  
You are the coolest person on Earth._

_-sarah100_

"Aww, I'm flattered!" I said with my hands touching my heart.

"This is such an easy question. If I could change one thing about Derrick Harrington, I would choose him to stop wiggling his ugly butt all over people!" Massie said

"My butt is the best looking butt in the WORLD!" Derrick said

"Like I said, It's hairy."

"NO IT'S NOT!" He said as he checked his butt to see if it's hairy

"Whatever, LBR." Massie said as she yawned

"Well If I could bring anybody to a tropical island, I would pick somebody that is NOT Massie Block!" Derrick said in her face

"I would bring my rubber ducky." Cam said

Everybody stared at him.

"HE IS MY BEST BUDDY!!" Cam yelled out

Everybody still stared at him.

_Dear PC,  
In my neighborhood, most of the kids (including myself) just wear stuff from Abercrombie, Aeropostale, Hollister, etc. Would you consider what we wear "fashion forward"?  
-Isabel_

Massie stuck her nose in the air, "They are all cheap crap!" She said

"HEY! I ACTUALLY LOVE ALL THOSE BRANDS!" I yelled

"They are soo cheap! Seriously, it's like buying from Wal-Mart!" Alicia said

The room became smaller.

Massie gasped, "Y-You buy from Ab-Abercrombie, Hol-Hollister, and AEROPOSTALE?!" She yelled

Alicia whimpered, "No! It's soo cheap!"

The room became even smaller.

"GOSH! JUST TELL THE FRIGGIN TRUTH!" Dylan yelled out

"Fine! I wear A&F pajama and wear their jeans!"

Massie double gasped, "I can nawt believe you wear A&F."

Alicia started to cry.

"There, there." Kristen and Claire said as they patted her back, "We buy Hollister, A&F, and Aeropostale."

"B-But yo-you guys are, are, POOR!" Alicia cried out

Kristen and Claire was hurt by this, "Fine then!" They yelled

"Cat-fight…" I said as I stood there and watched.

_Dear Griffin,  
Who is your favorite PC girl??_

_-RhiniHeartBreaker_

"What kind of question is this?" Griffin said, "I don't like anybody."

The room became smaller.

"I seriously DON'T!"

The room became even smaller.

"JUST SAY THE TRUTH!" The boys yelled

"I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY!"

The room became even smaller!

"AHHHH!" The girls yelled as Dylan's nose was up against Derrick's armpit, Kemp and Cam's hand was on Alicia's boobs, and Massie was on top of Claire, Kristen, and Josh.

"FINE! MY FAVORITE PC GIRL IS…"

They stopped screaming.

"Is… Massie."

"Pssh. Well duh! She's like the prettiest." Kemp and Plovert said

"Aww! Really?" Massie asked

"Yup." Griffin said shyly

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" Kristen whined

"You're too sporty for me. I like girls that are like Massie."

Kristen ran off in the corner, crying.

"Wow… Next question!" I yelled

_Dear Josh,_

_Are you using Alicia as a rebound because Claire picked Cam over you at Lake Placid or do you actually like her?_

_-J.H.Q.S.316_

When I said the question, Claire jumped up, Derrick stood up with a clenched fist, Alicia gave Claire the evil eye while she stared at Josh, and Josh started to sweat like crazy.

"I…. I…." Josh said. Alicia gave Claire the evil eye even more.

"I really like Alicia. I really do. She's awesome. But Claire is more laid back which I like. But I'm over Claire." Josh confessed

"AWW! COME HERE!" Alicia said as she gave Josh a big smooch on the lips. Josh blushed.

I started to gag, "Well, that was the last question."

"Wait, what do you mean by the 'last question'?" Massie asked

"I meant that is the last question. You guys are free to go." I said

"SERIOUSLY!" Everybody yelled

"Yup. But don't you forget me." I said as I winked

"It's going to be hard not to." The PC muttered

"What was that?" I said as I leaned closer.

"Hehehe, nothing?" Alicia faked-grinned

"Psh. Whatev. Anyways, I'm going to miss you guys!" I yelled as I gave all of them a hug."

All of them wiggled free out of my grasp and ran the heck away.

"LIGHT! FOOD! AND NO MORE WEIRD QUESTIONS!!" They all yelled as they jumped up and down. All the people beside them stared at them strangely, "YESSS WE ARE FREEEE!"

Massie and the PC ran straight to her Spa, the boys ran straight to the video game store.

"I'm going to miss them all." I said as I sniffled and wiped a tear out of my eyes.

* * *

**Yesss! It's over!**

**LOL**

**Stay tune for the epilouge! **

**Or whatever its called :DD**

**So don't ask any more questionss.**

**and I'm sorry I didn't use everybody's question.**

**Okayy, well toodles!**

**I'm going to miss this story D:**

_**ily(:**_


End file.
